Dora the Explorer: Dora's Alphabet Adventure
Dora the Explorer: Dora's Alphabet Adventure is An ABC Episode of Dora the Explorer Featuring Characters from Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz. =Cast= *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Swiper *The Big Red Chicken *The Grumpy Old Troll *Azul the Blue Train *Backpack *Map *Senor Tucan *Baby Blue Bird *The Fiesta Trio *Steve *Joe *Blue *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Periwinkle *Magenta *Green Puppy *Little Bill *Big Bill *Brenda *April *Bobby *Alice the Great *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear *Father Bear *Mother Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Max *Ruby *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Kipper *Maisy *Franklin *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Jack *Mary *Mel *Sportacus *Stephanie *Trixie *Stingy *Ziggy *Pixel *Robbie Rotten *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *Spinner *Wiggle *Snowdrop *Pansy *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Kai-Lan *Ye-Ye *Gui-Nai-Nai *Rintoo *Hoho *Tolee *Lulu *Mr. Fluffy *Mei-Mei *Stompy *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Buggy *Huggy *Earl *Milli *Geo *Bot *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Shane *David *Ron *Natalie *Binyah Binyah *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Pinky-Dinky-Doo *Tyler *Mr. Guinea Pig *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Guppy *Mr. Grouper *Dan Handerson *The Curious Buddies *ChickiePoo *Fluff *Fuzzworth *Milo *Nibbles *Hedgie *Moose A. Moose *Zee D. Bird *Nick Jr. Face *Piper O'Possum *Elmo *Big Bird *Snuffy *Grover *Telly Monster *Ernie *Bert *Baby Bear *Cookie Monster *Rosita *Oscar the Grouch *Slimey *Count Von Count *Zoe *Curly Bear *Chickens *Herry Monster *Narf *Googel *Mel *Alan *Bob *Gabi *Gina *Gordon *Maria *Miles *Mr. Noodle *Susan *Dorothy *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kathy *Julie *Derek *Carlos *Kelly *Tosha *Min *Shawn *The Winkster *Bear *Tutter *Ojo *Treelo *Pip and Pop *Ursa *Ray *Luna *Doc Hogg *Lois *Otto and Etta *Grandma Flutter *Christine *Jacques the Beaver *Doc Owl *Big Old Bullfrog *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Mrs. Puff *Pearl *Plankton *Gary *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Kimi Finster *Phil & Lil DeVille *Angelica Pickles *Susie Carmichael *Dil Pickles *Arthur Read *D.W. Read *Buster Baxter *Francine Frensky *Muffy Crosswire *Alan Powers "The Brain" *Binky Barnes *Sue Ellen Armstrong *Fern Walters *George Lundgren *Alex Bratten (Me) Gallery Dora and Boots Swinging On Vines.png Benny001.gif Dora-Isa-happy-stock-art.png Tico.png Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg Baby jagaur (4).jpg Swiper.png Big-red-chicken--9.85.jpg Grumpy Old Troll.png Azul the little blue train with christmas lights by hubfanlover678-d9x7jvn.jpg 8AA1ACEB-4471-4126-8A1F-30AEC3BCC184.jpg E1576A44-E304-4ED1-AC8D-61F69C7EF186.png Dora-Senor-Tucan-stock-art.png MV5BMTg3ODQxOTAzOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTE1MjQ2MjE@. V1 UY1200 CR485,0,630,1200 AL .jpg Fiesta Trio.jpg Download (1)steve.jpg IMG 1178.JPG Blue-blues-clues-8.75.jpg Sidetable.jpg Mailbox.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt Shaker Nickelodeon Nick Jr Characters.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper Shaker Characters Nick Jr.jpg Paprika.jpg Cinnamon.jpg Tickety Tock.jpg Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Paint Set.jpg Blue's Clues Pail with Ice Cream.jpg Char 35850.jpg Magenta with Glasses.PNG Green-puppy-blues-clues-84.9.jpg Littlebill.png Big Bill Glover.jpg File-Brenda-thumb.jpg April.png Bobby.png Alice-the-great-thumb.jpg Little Bill Fuchsia.png Little Bill Kiku.png Mr. Andrew Mulligan.png Little Bear TV.png Lb father.gif Mother-bear-little-bear-9 49.jpg Duck (LittleBear1).jpg Hen Little Bear.jpg Little Bear Cat.png Owl (Little Bear).jpg Emily (Little Bear).jpg 0011 Lucy Little Bear PNG.png Oswald Nick Jr Character.png Weenie.png Oswald Henry Penguin Nickelodeon Nick Jr Series.png Daisy-0.png Johnny Snowman.png Madame.png Catrina Caterpillar.jpg Eggbert and Leo.png YvPYDvy0Y8k64Iq62Q7Z.png.png Ruby as Daisy the diesel railcar for the mixed Nick Jr characters thomas and friends parody.png Bob the Builder.jpg Wendy (Bob the Builder).jpg Spud.jpg Scoop Bob the Builder.jpg Muck (Bob the Builder).jpg Dizzy Bob the Builder.jpg Roley.jpg Lofty.jpg Pilchard the Cat.jpg Bird from bob the builder.jpg TravisStopMotion.png Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast).png The Ferocius Beast.png Hamilton-hocks-maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast-24 5.jpg Kipper angry.PNG.png Maisy.jpeg Franklin1.png The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg Wonder-pets-teamwork-time-video-app 59254-96914 1.jpeg Jacks big music show.jpg Sportacus1.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Stephanie Meanswell 1.png Trixie LazyTown.png Stingy-lazytown-5.52 thumb.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Ziggy 2.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel 1.png RobbieRotten 1600x1200.jpg Sunny Patch Miss Spider.jpg Sunny Patch Holley.jpg Sunny Patch Squirt.png Sunny Patch Bounce.png Sunny Patch Dragon.jpg Shimmer.jpg Sunny Patch Spinner.jpg Sunny Patch Wiggle.jpg Sunny Patch Snowdrop.jpg Sunny Patch Pansy.jpg DJ.jpg MUNO!.jpg Foofa (Yo Gabba Gabba).jpg BROBEE!.jpg TOODEE!.jpg Plex as Roberto the Robot.jpg Screen Shot 2019-05-01 at 6.29.40 PM.png Yeye.png Gui Nai Nai in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png Rintoo running.png Character2 ni-hao-kai lan.png Tolee.png Ni hao kai lan-gifs linda lima.png Mr. Fluffy in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png Mei-Mei in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png Stompy orig.png Wubbzy.png Widget.png Walden as Boco for Dora the explorer and friends thomas parody.png Daisyissocute(OK).PNG Buggy V2.png Huggy2.jpg Earl-wubbzys-big-movie-73.jpg Team-umizoomi.jpg Oobi as Norman.png Oobi Uma Noggin Nick Jr TV Series Show Hand Puppet Nickelodeon.png Oobi Kako Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Series Hand Puppet Nickelodeon Main 2.png Oobi Grampu Noggin Nick Jr TV Series Show Hand Puppet Nickelodeon Main 2.png Shane Character.jpg David Character.jpg Ron (GGI).gif Natalie.jpeg Polliwackywack.jpg The Fresh Beat Band and The Junior Beats.png Pinky1.png Tyler dinky doo pdd.png 7C264325-C7AC-46C6-B843-56265248F10C.png Bubble Guppies Playdate.jpg Mr.Grouper is duck the great western engine.jpg Dan Henderson.png Curious Babbies.jpg 473AD923-A0A7-4377-B594-645DF116CEBF.jpeg ChickiePoo, Fluff, Fuzzworth, Milo, Nibbles, and Hedgie.jpg SjPP7mV3Cjlnxtc6XHFk.png.png Moose and Zee - Zee D. Bird.png Nick Jr. Face.jpg Piper O'Possum.jpg Elmo.jpg Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg Snuffy in Sesame Street.jpg Grover in Sesame Street.jpg Telly in Sesame Street.jpg Ernie in Sesame Street.jpg Bert in Sesame Street.jpg Baby Bear (Sesame Street).png Cookie Monster in Sesame Street.jpg Rosita.jpg OscarS37.jpg Th02W37TT1.jpg Count von Count in Sesame Street.jpg Zoe in Sesame Street.jpg Curly-bear1.jpg SitBC Chickens.png Herry Monster in Sesame Street.jpg Narf.jpg Googel.jpg 4196AbbyIntro.jpeg Alan.sesame street.jpg Bob Sesame Street.jpeg Gabi-0.jpg Ginahqdefault.jpg Gordon as Gordon Smith.jpg Luis as Tosha's Dad.jpg Maria as Miss Oconder.jpg Miles.sesame street.jpg MrNoodle.jpg Dorothyfish.jpg Barney in Barney & Friends.jpg Baby Bop in Barney & Friends.jpg BJ in Barney & Friends.jpg Kathy Fourth Bonus Costume.png Julie Ann Gourson.jpg Derek-0.jpg Carlos season3.jpg Kelly mansion.jpg Toshaa.jpg Happybirthdaybarney68.png Shawn as Carlos.jpg The Winkster-2.jpg Bear in the woods.png Tutter.jpg Ojo.jpg Treelo the Lemur.jpg Pip poppail.png Ursa in Bear in the Big Blue House (2).jpg Ray the Sun in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg Luna in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg Doc Hogg.jpg African Bullfrog.jpg SpongeBob.jpg Patrick Star.jpg Squidward.jpg Mr. Krabs.jpg Sandy Cheeks.jpg Mrs. Puff.png Pearl.png Plankton.jpg Gary the Snail.jpg TalkTommy.jpg Chuckie Finster.png Kimi Finster.jpg Phil DeVille.png Lil DeVille.png Angelica Pickles.jpg Susie Carmichael.png Dil Pickles.png Arthurimages.jpg D.W..PNG Buster.jpg Francine Frensky.png Muffy Crosswire (Arthur).jpg Arthur The Brain.png Binky Barnes (Arthur).jpeg Tumblr inline myhmjyk6C81qf25e0.jpg Fern Walters (Arthur).png Arthur George Lundgren.png Summary Today is Alphabet Day, and Dora, Boots, Dora's Friends, and The Nick Jr. and AlexBrattenRockz Characters learn every single letter of the alphabet along the way! They even play a game of Blue's Clues to figure out what starts with "Z". Clues: #The Color White #The Color Black #The Letter Z Answer to Blue's Clues: *A Zebra Transcript: *Dora the Explorer: Dora's Alphabet Adventure/Transcript Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Crossovers Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:AlexBrattenRockz